Creciendo Juntos
by Chicapeculiar
Summary: jugando juntos, peleando juntos. La familia Odinson crece, y con ella los problemas aumentan. Si Frigga y Odin no son lo suficientemente cuidadosos muchos secretos pueden salir a la luz, secretos que destruirán su "Paz" familiar.


**Esta historia transcurre en un universo paralelo (la tierra, dahh) **

**Los personajes son de Marvel, la historia es mía.**

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo :)**

**Capítulo 1. Bebé.**

Ellos no saben exactamente qué sucede, pero han notado que durante los últimos meses su madre ha comenzado a comportarse de una forma muy extraña, y a verse muy extraña. Su padre no les dice nada, y Loki sufre cada vez que debe ponerse de puntillas para que Frigga lo levante del suelo con dificultad y lo acune en su pecho.

-Estas grande mami.- murmura tocando con suavidad la barriga abultada.

-Tú también estas muy grande, Loki, casi tan grande como Thor.- Le sonríe con ternura y peina los rebeldes cabellos negros hacia atrás con su mano.

Thor observa la escena desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, lleva la cara con algo de tierra y las rodillas raspadas, ha estado jugando con sus amigos y vuelve a casa temprano cada tarde para hacerlo también con su hermano menor, al que no le gusta mucho salir de casa y prefiere pasar el día persiguiendo a Frigga por la casa mientras ésta ordena las habitaciones de sus hijos.

-Madre no está "grande"-comienza Thor, y Frigga sospecha que se avecina una tormenta para Loki- Madre nos dará un hermanito.

Los ojos del menor parecen salirse de sus orbitas y agita los brazos, se revuelve e intenta deshacerse con rapidez del arrullo de la mujer, con las mejillas totalmente rojas de ira y muchas dudas en la cabeza.

-¡¿Nos vas a cambiar por otro niño?!-gruñe y da patadas de desesperación en el suelo, Thor no está muy lejos de comenzar a hacer una pataleta también.

-No voy a cambiar a mis bebes, solo tendrán un nuevo compañero de juegos-intenta decir Frigga con la voz más apacible que encuentra, así logra que el menor deje de agitar los brazos en el aire.

-Pero yo tengo a Fandral, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, ¡no necesito a nadie más para jugar!

El mayor sigue protestando y busca en el rostro del pequeño Loki de tan solo 4 años, algo de apoyo en su comentario, y quizá así revertir la decisión de su madre de darles otro niño, uno llorón, sucio y demasiado pequeño como para llevarlo al parque o subirlo a la casa del árbol. Pero Loki no piensa exactamente lo mismo, su hermano tiene a sus amigos, él no tiene a nadie a parte de Thor, quizá no es tan mala idea como lo imaginaba al principio.

Y mientras no se deciden Frigga siente que ya es la hora, hay más contracciones ahora que durante la mañana, y le hace señas a la empleada para que llame a Odin y al doctor mientras sus hijos siguen discutiendo.

-Niños, vayan a su habitación y les prometo que…-Rompe fuentes y hay un sonido extraño, mucho silencio y las bocas de ambos niños abiertas entre sorpresa y miedo.

-¡Rompiste a Mamá!-Grita Loki culpando a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Una enfermera sostiene a Frigga desde el brazo para conducirla a la ambulancia que no ha tardado en llegar. Las luces rojas dan vueltas e iluminan extrañamente toda la sala y parte de las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso, y de las cuales Loki parece estar pegado a sus escalones aún en shock por la situación. El vehículo se pone en marcha, pero no suena la sirena, a diferencia de lo que esperaba el menor, que ahora parece reaccionar y corre hasta la puerta de entrada junto a la cual Thor y Amora, la niñera, se despiden haciendo señas a Odin que conduce el auto gris tras la ambulancia.

Las indicaciones para la niñera están anotadas en una hoja pegada a la puerta del refrigerador desde hace mucho tiempo, porque no sabían exactamente cuándo sería el momento del parto. Todo en la familia Odinson solía ser incierto, pero Amora ya estaba acostumbrándose a todo el movimiento. Hace 2 años que la rubia estudiante de Historia trabajaba para ellos en sus ratos libres, tenía un novio que no era de muy buen carácter y Thor aseguraba haberla visto subirse a una motocicleta de un hombre barbudo una noche, pero nadie le creía.

-¿Cuándo podremos ver a mamá?-Pregunta Loki, y Amora se distrae mientras sirve unas pequeñas copas de helado para los hermanos.

-Pronto chicos ¿no están felices?-les pregunta al ver sus caras algo tristes, sobre todo la del menor.

-¿Por qué estaríamos felices? Thor rompió a mamá.

-Su madre no está "rota"-Amora estalla en risas y el mayor golpea a Loki con el brazo en las costillas, haciendo que se doble de dolor.

-No seas tonto, Loki, ella va a tener un bebé, el bebé la rompió, no nosotros.-

-Entonces yo no quiero a ese bebé.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Amora.

-Si le hizo daño a mamá, yo no lo quiero en esta casa.

-Bueno, eso es entendible porque tu….

-¡THOR!-Se escucha fuerte el grito de Amora, solo para interrumpirle-¿Quieres una cereza para tu helado?

El rubio niega con la cabeza asustado, mientras Loki pone cara de duda hundiendo su pequeña y pálida nariz en la copa de helado de chocolate y menta que le han dado. Los niños aun están muy pequeños para entenderlo, pero por suerte siempre está ella en el momento adecuado para sostener el límite.

* * *

Ha pasado solo un día desde que Frigga se fue al hospital, y su padre regresa primero a casa para contarles personalmente a sus hijos que su nuevo hermanito ya ha nacido, y lleva una fotografía de él para mostrársela a los chicos.

Ambos están saltando sobre la cama cuando Odin entra a verlos, corren a sus brazos para ser atrapados, pero el mayor acapara la atención de su padre y éste lo levanta del suelo para sentarlo sobre su hombro, dejando al pequeño Loki con los brazos estirados hacia arriba sin recibir respuesta.

-Quiero mostrarles algo antes de que se duerman.-Les dice a ambos y Thor cae de un salto a su cama, riendo casi a carcajadas mientras Loki se sube con dificultad a la suya. Odin saca una fotografía desde el bolsillo interior de su saco y se sienta a los pies de la cama de su hijo menor, provocando que Thor se abalance sobre ellos como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Qué es _eso_?-Pregunta, y tiene toda su cabeza sobre la fotografía.

-Está arrugado, y pequeño.-reclama Loki intentando acercarse más por que Thor la quiere solo para él.

-Es un bebé, idiota, ¿de que tamaño quieres que sea?

Loki arruga la nariz y se arrastra hasta meterse bajo las sabanas, esperando el beso de las buenas noches.

-Papá, ¿yo era así de pequeño cuando nací?

Odin lo observa con ternura, en el fondo de su corazón desea haberlo visto tan pequeño como al nuevo bebé,

-Tan pequeño como tu nuevo hermano-le responde.-Ahora denme esa fotografía y vayan a la cama, su madre regresará pronto a casa y ustedes deben descansar.

-No nos dijiste como se llama el bebé.-

-Su nombre es Balder.

-Balder.-Repite el menor el voz alta.-Es un nombre raro.

-Casi tan estúpido como "Loki".- Thor rie y le arroja a la cabeza una de sus almohadas.

Odin no dice nada, y antes de apagar la luz besa en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos deseándoles las buenas noches.

* * *

**Awwww diganme si no son tiernos cuando pequeños! *-***

**Se me ocurrió esta historia después de ver TDW **

**y pensando en cuanto me hubiese gustado ver más de la infancia de ambos**

**y que pasa si les incluimos a Balder?**

**Los personajes irán creciendo a lo largo del ff (tal como lo dice el título)**

**quejas, reclamos, tomates, comentarios buenos, comentarios malos, apoyo moral y etcetcetecetrec**

**ustedes ya saben donde dejarlos ;)**


End file.
